Joyride
by starry-nights88
Summary: Boredom can be a serious issue during a road trip...


You could almost call this a sneak peak to Intermediate Imprinting. _Almost_, I say, because way back when I was still rping out the series with the wonderful (and talented in her own right) Tracy, I had wondered what would Edward do if Jacob was having a naughty dream while they were in the middle of a road trip (this'll all make sense once Intermediate Imprinting is up and rolling...trust me), and I had always meant to go back and write out exactly what happened (after a few minor plot changed from rp to story) and I guess I'm kinda jumping the gun now.

If you haven't read _Basic Imprinting_ I suggest you do so. This story would probably make more sense if you have. And, please, keep in mind that Edward and Jacob have already had sex by this point. So there will be spoilers. Tiny ones though.

* * *

Boredom was such a sweet sorrow...well, maybe not sweet, but certainly a sorrow. Jacob was quickly reaching the point of finally giving into the urge to bash his head against the dash board. Just for something to do. He was _that_ far gone.

The shifter heaved a soft sigh and turned away from the window and it's endless landscape of white. White. White. White. He had seen enough snow to last a life time, thank you. He was more than ready for the grey slush of Forks Washington.

When Edward had invited him along to Alaska (an attempt to get Rosalie to come back where she belonged, needless to say the blond witch was still in Alaska brightening up the state with her sulking) he had jumped at the chance to accompany the elder. Looking back on it now he wondered how in the hell he had survived the two day drive without going stark crazy.

"You slept for most of the trip up," Edward pointed out, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. His thin, pale lips curved into an amused smirk, allowing the shifter to know that the vampire had heard the entirety of his inner monologue and found it all very amusing. "And when you weren't sleeping you were texting random people."

Jacob's lips curled into a frown and he sighed deeply as he looked away from the vampire, surrendering his vision on the blinding white outside, because there was nothing better to look at. He paused when he heard the softest snort of disbelief coming from his lover next to him and he knew that, once again, Edward had been listening in.

"You know, babe, that gets _really_ annoying," Jacob said in a matter of factly tone as he looked back at the elder. "Especially when you know that if I stared at _you_, I'd start _thinking_ about you and then you'd have to pull over."

Edward blinked and spared the younger teen a glance. "And why would I do something like that?" He asked, his eyes returning to the road as a smirk appeared on Jacob's face. An evil little thing that the vampire didn't see as he drove along the highway.

Jacob stayed quiet for the time being. He didn't need to speak. He just needed to think. He closed his eyes and thought about the night before. He thought about the heavy breathing, the moans, the sighs, and their bodies moving so perfectly against one another.

His memory of the night before played back like a movie. The touches, the smells, and just _feeling_ Edward move inside of him. The thought made him grin. He could still feel the dull ache between his legs from their lovemaking the night before. He said he wanted to feel it on the ride home. His lover didn't disappoint.

"Jacob."

His name left Edward's lips like a growl. There was a warning hidden behind the lusty tone and it made his grin morph into a smirk. "Yes, Edward?" He replied innocently as his eyes fluttered open and he turned to look at his elder lover, knowing his little ploy was working. He was showing just how dangerous his boredom could be.

"Don't _do_ that," the vampire answered through gritted teeth, his hands gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white. Jacob knew he was toeing a fine line. "You have _no_ idea."

The shifter chuckled, turning away from his lover before leaning back against the seat. "If you'd stop listening in on my _private_ thoughts then maybe you wouldn't have this problem," Jacob pointed out, his tone teasing as he arched his hips slightly (grinning when he saw the way Edward's eyes raked over his body before returning to the road) to reach his back pocket. "Besides. I'm bored."

Edward snorted softly at that. "Well. Find some other way to amuse yourself before _my_ problem becomes your own," he said by way of warning, glancing at the younger teen from the corner of his eye.

The look sent shivers down Jacob's spine as he pulled his phone out of his pocket before he sat back in his seat correctly. "That a promise?" He asked, smirking as he flipped open his phone before glancing over at his lover, catching the glare that was throw at him for his comment.

Edward never said if it was a promise or not and Jacob tried not to pout as he scrolled through his contact list, looking for someone to keep him occupied until he was tired enough to fall asleep. He grinned when he came across a certain name and without thinking about it (because that would ruin everything) he selected it and was quick to type out a short message and attach a picture to it before sending it.

Just moments after he had closed his phone, Edward's went off and the shifter struggled to control his snickering and keep his mind blank as the vampire reached for it and flipped it open. His eyes remained trained to the windshield as he chewed his bottom lip and _waited_.

He didn't have to wait long, mere moments later the car swerved and Edward nearly dropped his phone. "Jacob Black!" The vampire snarled, throwing a glare at him.

At that Jacob could hold it in no more. He burst out into hysterical laughter, clutching his stomach as he doubled over in his seat. He could _feel_ the heated glare his lover gave him as he laughed and laughed some more. After a few moments he struggled to calm down at least enough to speak. "D-did...you...enjoy the p-picture?" He snickered, only to erupt into renewed laughter upon seeing the answering look.

"I don't see _anything_ funny about that," Edward growled, eyes on the road as his anger pushed the car passed the speed limit, just teasing ninety miles an hour. Jacob was in shock. He didn't know a Volvo could go that fast. The vampire smirked. "There's a lot you don't know about Volvos."

Jacob snorted at that. "And I'm sure you'd be all too willing to educate me," he replied, glancing over at his imprinted as he opened his phone again, scrolling down the contacts again. When he came across Seth's name, he immediately set about sending the younger shifter a message.

Again a smirk appeared on the vampire's face as he reached over and squeezed Jacob's knee. "All you have to do is ask," Edward replied, glancing over at the younger teen. His smirk faded, replaced by a frown. "Who're you texting now?"

"Seth," Jacob answered simply, smiling at the gesture of affection, especially when Edward's hand remained on his knee. The pressure gentle and reminding him of just how much the vampire loved him, even though the love was newfound. "Just checking up on him and the guys. You know. Seeing what the pack's up to."

Edward hummed in understanding as he gave a slow nod before glancing at him again. "You really miss them, don't you?" He asked simply before returning his eyes to the road.

He had enjoyed his time in Alaska. What's more he enjoyed his time with Edward. It was just the push they needed to become involved in a serious relationship. But even with all of the good things that had happened he had still missed his pack. Almost desperately. The increase in pressure on his knee told Jacob that his imprint had heard what he hadn't said and was comforting him in the only way that he could at the present time.

A comfortable silence rose between the two and Edward's thumb rubbing against his knee was lulling him into sleep as they drove on, but suddenly the vampire's phone snapped him from his stupor.

With a heavy sigh, the hand on his knee moved and reached for the phone. Jacob watched as Edward flipped it open and read the text message that was just sent to him. His lips curled into a grin as Edward's eyes narrowed. Without a word his lover handed him the phone to read the text message. _'You didn't answer Jacob's question? Do you promise or what?'_

Jacob couldn't stop the chuckles from rising in his throat as Edward slowly shook his head. "Wait until the next rest area," he promised through gritted teeth. "Just you wait, Jacob."

xxx

As it turned out Jacob was out cold by the time the next rest area came into view. Edward momentarily struggled with the decision of whether or not to wake him, but the shifter was sleeping. Which meant he was quiet. Which meant there'd be no annoying attempts at amusing himself. With the decision seemingly made for him, Edward passed the rest area and continued on towards the Canadian border.

The minutes stretched to hours and Edward was thankful for the quiet, though he was quickly becoming bored. He had faced this very same problem on the drive to Alaska when Jacob had kept mostly to himself. Now _he_ was the one becoming bored. He sighed heavily and shook his head before he used Jacob's thoughts as a means to keep himself occupied as he drove.

While in Alaska Edward had been exposed to a number of Jacob's more..._risqué_ dreams (actually it was one of those dreams that finally pushed him into sleeping with Jacob) so it came as no surprise when flashes of suggestive positions and heavy breathing entered his mind.

The vampire sighed heavily, shaking his head at his sleeping hormonal teen of a lover as he continued (against his better judgment) to listen in on Jacob's dream. Quickly he was beginning to see the mistake in this as he shifted to ease the building pressure in his pants that seemingly became tighter with every passing moment.

He tried to ignore the dream now, but even in sleep Jacob was not someone to be ignored. The dream progressed and Edward drove on. It was a testament to his self control that he did not pull over the car and do what his body yearned for him to do. He glanced over at his sleeping lover, being able to smell the arousal on the younger teen, and he saw the physical proof of that arousal as the dream grew more racy.

His speed increased, but the vampire wasn't paying any attention to the speedometer. The increase in speed was simply in reaction to the building lust he was feeling. To the tension in the air and the urge to fight it all, but fighting it proved to be difficult when Jacob shifted and the softest of moans left his mouth.

Edward's teeth ground together as his Volvo drifted over into the far lane, the one closest to the expansive snowy forest, and his hands gripped the wheel tightly as he resisted the urge to give into the fight he was facing. His body shook with the force of his urges and he could hardly believe he was facing this predicament. It was one thing to be with Jacob in their bedroom in Alaska when he had one of these dreams, but entirely another when he was enclosed in a car with no way to escape until he could calm himself.

He fought desperately to cling onto any thought that crossed his own mind that didn't pertain to sex, Jacob, or any combination of the two in order to ignore the dream that continued to play out before his eyes all thanks to his sleeping lover. For awhile, a short while mind you, it seemed to work. His body was calming down and he thought things were easing back into a state of normalcy...and then Jacob moaned again, but this time it was more than just a moan. He moaned out _his_ name.

The soft, pleading sound was enough to shatter Edward's resolve. Without even thinking he pulled over to the side of the road and turned the car off. He unbuckled his belt and turned to face his sleeping lover. "I'll never understand what it is that you do to me," the vampire said softly as he surveyed his sleeping lover's body, taking in the effects the dream had on the shifter.

His eyes lingered, a little longer than necessary, on the bulge that rested between the teen's thighs, covered by his grey sweats and just _begging_ to be touched. Edward's lips curved into a smirk as he reached over, his hand pressing against the younger's arousal. His smirk widened at the sigh that left Jacob's parted lips. The lips that begged for his kiss. He leaned forward, laying his lips against the shifter's and at first there was no response.

Slowly the dream melted away into reality until the younger teen was shaking the last vestiges of sleep away. Eagerly his kiss was returned. A groan was lost between them as the vampire felt fingers curl into his hair, pulling with the force of the growing passion that resided within him, mirrored by his younger lover.

Lips parted easily under his own and he dipped his tongue into his lover's mouth, taking in his warmth and taste, shivering in pleasure the entire time. But Edward was sure to keep his mind focused where as Jacob's was drifting off again. The vampire would make sure that they both got off in the most pleasurable way possible, but between now and then wouldn't be what the young shifter had in mind. It was time for some payback. Time for revenge.

xxx

His body was still heavy with sleep though he was wide awake and even through the haze of sleep his still felt his lover's touch. His body shook and shivered as Edward's hand pressed against his arousal, a remnant of his x-rated dream. His mind was alive with what his body desired because he was unable to vocalize it, his mouth being very much occupied by the elder's lips.

Then suddenly Edward's lips were off of his and he saw his lover's smirk. "Wha-what are you doing?" Jacob asked, his breathing already ragged and accelerated as he gazed at the vampire with half lidded eyes, his gaze heavy with lust and his body brimming with desire for the elder's touch.

He leaned close again and Jacob arched his neck, hoping for a kiss, but he was denied when Edward passed by and whispered into his ear. "What does it feel like I'm doing?" He asked, his hand still rubbing with a purpose as Jacob sighed in pleasure and arched into his imprinted's hand.

The answer was lost to Jacob though he knew what it felt like and he knew what he wanted it to be, but something about Edward's demeanor told him that he wouldn't be getting what he wanted. "You're right about that," the vampire murmured into his ear before nibbling at his earlobe, always careful not to break skin.

"After all that teasing..." Edward continued on softly, his voice laced with lust and amusement. "Both intentional and not? You think I'd just give in to what you want?" He chuckled and the sound sent a rush through the younger teen ending in a gasp leaving his still parted lips. He felt feather light kisses press along his throat, the elder lingering over his pulse to nuzzle the area, inhaling his scent deeply.

There was another kiss pressed to his neck, just underneath his pulse, along with the barest sucking sensation before he felt his lover's icy hands slip underneath his shirt. "You'll do what _I_ say tonight and maybe you'll learn other ways to amuse yourself instead of sending _me_ dirty pictures."

Jacob opened up his mouth to counter, but a single look from Edward shut him up and killed any protests he might've had. "And, right now, I want you in the backseat," the vampire said, his voice heavy as he pressed a kiss to the shifter's nose before pulling away and settling back into his own seat.

"W-what?" Jacob asked, confused as he stared at his smirking lover. How could they have gone from hot and heavy to him being ordered into the back seat. His lips curved into a frown as Edward chuckled.

"I _said_ get into the backseat," he repeated slowly, nodding towards the back. "If you want this to continue, you'll do as I say." The warning was clear in his tone and Jacob did the only thing he could. He obeyed.

He unbuckled his belt and shifted around in his seat to crawl over the console and into the backseat. It took some maneuvering to get there and when he was half way over his lover thought it'd be a good idea to smack his ass. With a yelp he looked over his shoulder. "What in the hell?!" He demanded shrilly, taking in the vampire's challenging smirk.

"What?" Edward asked. His voice was innocent and his lips curved into a small smile as he held back the chuckle that threatened to escape, causing Jacob to roll his eyes as he continued to climb into the backseat.

Jacob didn't have to be able to see his lover to know that he was watching him. He could feel the elder's scorching gaze on his body as he finally made it into the back. He turned and righted himself, now faced with his imprinted's burning gaze. "Good," the vampire practically purred as he made to crawl over the seats as well.

The look on the elder's face as he easily climbed into the back was one a predator would give to his prey. Edward's golden gaze was filled with such hunger and such passion that Jacob felt his heart speed up. He felt his body shake and his veins flood with desire. His erection throbbed in between his legs, he rubbed his thighs together for some friction to ease the pain, but then Edward stilled him. Laying a hand on his knee. "Now, now." The rebuke was gentle, but it was the pain from his ignored arousal that made him whimper.

"_Please_, Edward!" Jacob begged, not at all ashamed to do so in order to get what he wanted and, in that moment, all he wanted was a little relief.

The vampire chuckled. The sound husky and deep, only serving to make Jacob's cock throb even more as the elder leaned closer to him. Edward nuzzled the side of his face before running his nose along the length of his neck. The motions causing shivers to race down his spine. "You'll get relief, love, when _I_ say you can have it."

The statement made Jacob groan lowly, clenching his eyes closed as his mind pointed out the unfairness of the stipulation set upon him. But the thought only made his lover chuckle. "Open your eyes. Look at me." The command was soft, but it couldn't be denied. Jacob's eyes fluttered open and he watched the smirk bloom across the elder's face. "Keep your eyes on me now. Do you understand, Jacob?"

He could only nod in understanding, not trusting himself with words at this point. Apparently the vampire found this amusing before he chuckled and then leaned towards him again, laying a chaste kiss on his cheek. Just at the corner of his lips. So close and yet so far. "If you're good and do what I say," Edward continued on, whispering softly as his lips found their way to the shifter's ear. "Then I'll give you what you want in the end."

The words sent a wave of relief through the shifter, though it was short lived. _In the end... _What in the hell was _that_ suppose to mean?! "Just what I said," Edward answered the unsaid question and Jacob groaned in understanding. "You'll get what you want after I get a little revenge for the teasing I've endured."

"How is that fair?" Jacob asked, his tone was breathless and his voice barely carrying over Edward's, not breaking the peacefulness that had formed in the vehicle. "I didn't tease you."

At this Edward laughed. "What do you call that text message? And that attached picture?" He reminded the other, chuckling even as his nuzzled his neck before running his tongue along the length of it, causing the younger to gasp softly. "Oh yes, lover, that was a tease."

His voice was so husky, so deep, and so passionate. It was driving Jacob insane. His cock throbbed between his legs and he just wanted a little relief. Just a little. A gasp was trapped in his throat when his elder lover slid into his lap and sealed his mouth with a hungry, powerful kiss.

It was the sort of kiss that completely wiped your mind of thoughts. It narrowed your world down simply to the feel of your lips pressed against your partner's. It made Jacob's body shake. It made his heart pound. It made his hands grasp, almost helplessly, at his lover's hips. Just for a moment he forgot about his arousal, all he could feel was Edward's lips against his own, and then the vampire shifted above him. Grinding his hips into his own, brushing their erections together.

Jacob broke the kiss with a loud groan, bucking his hips into the vampire's. Then as suddenly as it had started, Edward stilled above him. Breathing heavily through parted lips he looked down at the shifter. "Did I say you could do that?" He asked in a heavy voice.

_You have _got to_ be kidding me!_ The younger looked into the golden eyes of his lover and saw that he was not kidding. He was very much serious. "_Edward_!" He whined, his fingers digging into the other's hips with the force of denying the urge to buck up into his lover.

"_That's_ what I like to hear." The said vampire grinned, grinding into Jacob's hips again, resting his hands on his shoulders as Jacob's grip on his hips tightened. "Keep your eyes open, babe," he reminded the teen softly as his eyes started to drift closed, nearly giving himself over to the pleasure. "You need to stay with me."

It was a never ending battle to keep his eyes open. Even though Edward's face was an erotica experience all within itself. He was almost afraid to blink, afraid his eyes would close for too long and the vampire would stop. "Please don't stop," he whispered, his head leaning against the back of the seat as he felt his lover's hands slide down his chest, the cold seeping through his thin cotton tee-shirt.

"Stop? Who said anything about stopping?" Edward questioned as his hands slipped underneath the younger's shirt, tracing the defined abdomen and warm skin before his fingers wrapped around the hem of Jacob's shirt. "Lean forward," he said as he tugged at the shirt, more than willing to rip it off if his lover wasn't fast enough to comply with his request.

Luckily for Jacob _and_ the shirt the shifter leaned forward and Edward pulled the garment up his torso and then over his head before he tossed it to the side. Heated eyes drank in the sight of his naked chest and Jacob could almost feel the gaze on his skin like soft caresses.

His body ached to be touched and Edward was quick to oblige, his hands running down the smooth expanse of his chest. Taking his time to trace every dip and fall, mapping it out for another time before he leaned forward and buried his face in Jacob's neck. Taking in his scent before his tongue brushed over his racing pulse.

Jacob had noticed that there was something almost _erotic_ about Edward's lips on his neck, about the gentle pressure he felt when his lover bit down, but did not break the skin. That bite could kill. That bite could maim. It was _so_ dangerous, but it felt so damned good. "_Edward_." His name slipped out with a whispered grace as the younger felt his teeth leave behind their mark in response to his thoughts.

**xxx**

His lover's chest was heaving. His thoughts were scattered. He could hear the blood rushing in the shifter's veins and smell the arousal on his skin. Oh how he wanted Jacob. How his body burned for him. He yearned to be buried deeply inside of the shifter and hear him cry out his name. Repeatedly. His voice echoing in the confined space. Only for him to hear. Always him. Jacob in his state was a sight solely reserved for _his_ viewing pleasure and no one else's.

Though his body craved it, Edward would not give into the urge. There was a lesson to be taught and learned. One should not tease the driver. More importantly; One should not tease Edward. He had never taken teasing lightly. Years of teasing from his siblings had taught him how to give back as good as he got. Jacob should count himself as lucky. If Edward wasn't so aroused himself, the shifter would be learning the true meaning of the word _tease_.

But there was still time for some fun. Some fun and revenge.

His lips pushed lower. Gliding over Jacob's tanned skin. Only stopping every few inches to suck at a particular spot that elicited a reaction from the younger teen. Finally his tongue passed over a nipple and the shifter's body arched into his mouth. A whispered plea touched his mind as Jacob panted heavily, but Edward did not give in. He chuckled lowly and looked up at the younger, checking to see if he was still watching. Lucky for him, he was.

For a reward, Edward turned his attention back to the shifter's chest, taking the raised nub of skin between his lips. Teasing it with his tongue and teeth. _Always_ careful not to bite to hard, afraid to nick the skin of his love. While it wasn't sure what would happen if his venom was introduced to a shifter's blood, he was in no mood to find out.

The sounds leaving Jacob's lips grew and grew. As did his impatience. Edward didn't need his brother's gift to be able to sense the impatience that radiated off of the younger. He felt it too, but he had always prided himself on his resistance. Jacob could manage a little longer.

As his laved attention on the shifter's torso, Edward's wandering fingers finally brushed against the sleeping sweats Jacob wore. Teasingly his digits dipped underneath the hem. Drifting down far enough to cause a hopeful raising of hips, but not far enough for what his lover wanted. "Edward, _please_!" His voice was becoming more desperate as his body shook and quivered. He was nearly nothing more than a withering mass of raw arousal.

"You know," Edward said, his lips raising from the younger's chest and finding refuge against his ear. "I could leave you like this." There wasn't an ounce of threat in his voice, he was merely stating a fact. Pointing out that he _could_ even though he wouldn't.

Regardless of his intention, the statement of fact still caused a sharp gasp to tumble from Jacob's lips. "Y-you...you...you _wouldn't_?" He asked with wide, brown, _beautiful_ eyes that met his own.

A smirk touched Edward's lips before he pressed them against Jacob's cheek, just next to his nose. He chuckled softly. "I _could_. Keep that in mind the next time you feel the need to tease me, lover."

* * *

My story, _Basic Imprinting_, was nominated for Best Slash on The Howling Wolf Awards site. If _you_ think my story is deserving of this title then I _implore_ you to go to my profile and click on the link to the website to find out how to vote!

And if you want to read the unedited version, please check it out on my fanfiction journal on livejournal. The link can be found on my profile!


End file.
